


an apology in action

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, s7e01 Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: After the day is over, Eric knows there’s only one more thing he needs to do.a short fix-it of sorts, after the events of season seven, episode one, "resurrection", because ryan deserves an apology.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 22





	an apology in action

**Author's Note:**

> this was itching in my brain since the channel that introduced me to the show put it back in rotation and to my surprise, there are episodes that i haven't watched yet!
> 
> i feel like ryan deserves an apology for the way he was treated in this episode, especially from eric. also, this is somewhat au, because ryan and eric are together, and i placed them as the big couple on the show. 
> 
> come yell at me about them on tumblr - [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)

After the day is over, Eric knows there’s only one more thing he needs to do.

So after dropping off his last report, Eric hops into the hummer and heads straight to his destination. When he walks up to the door, he hesitates before raising his hand to knock. And after a long moment, that caused Eric to start squirming, the door opens and on the other side is Ryan, arms crossed, tiredness evident in his face. 

The sight of Ryan, stressed, tired, and sad, is enough for Eric to feel another wave of guilt come over him. The memories of earlier flash through him, little images of Ryan through the day. His face filled with hurt when Eric shouted in anger at him for bagging the body before they could even canvas the crime scene. Yelling at Ryan when he seemed emotionless, discussing the details of the case to him and Calleigh. Spitting venomous insult after insult when it’s discovered that Ryan had something to do with the death of Horatio. Eric remembers especially this: Ryan flinching in defensive when Eric confronts him about everything, about the fact that Eric is quick to accuse Ryan of betraying Horatio, of betraying the team. 

All that causes Eric to just look dumbly at Ryan, because what could he say? What could he do to make Ryan understand that he didn’t mean any of that. That he was emotional at the time and he didn’t mean to just forget everything that Ryan did for the team, that he did for Eric. 

But none of that excuses what Eric did to him. 

So Eric does what he can do to make Ryan understand, he steps forward, ignoring how Ryan twitches in fear, and wraps his arms around him. 

Eric tries to convey every apology he can’t say into the action, and slowly as the minutes pass, the two of them wrapped in embrace, Ryan begins to relax and even brings his arms up to tug Eric in closer.

It doesn’t get Eric off the hook for what happened today, and they still need to talk about everything between them.

But for now, in this moment, it’s enough. 

At the end of the day, they are Ryan and Eric, together, brothers in arm, partners in crime, and lovers in life.

All is right in the world, for right now.


End file.
